Washing machine appliances generally include a tub and a basket positioned with the tub. Articles for washing are placed within the basket, and the basket is rotated within the tub in order to clean the articles within the basket. The articles are also generally soaked with wash fluid during a wash cycle in order to assist cleaning the articles. After the wash cycle is complete, the articles may be rinsed in order to remove the wash fluid from the articles.
Thoroughly rinsing the articles can be difficult. For example, nozzles that direct wash fluid into the basket can be difficult to accurately aim such that fluid from the nozzle is directed towards all articles within the basket, and the rinse cycle may take an extended period of time or consume a large amount to water in order to thoroughly rinse the articles. In addition, articles within the basket may stick to sidewalls of the basket after the basket is rotated at high speeds to wring wash fluid from the articles. Removing the articles from the sidewalls of the basket with fluid from the nozzle can be a tedious and long process.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features assisting with thoroughly rinsing articles within a basket of the washing machine appliance would be useful. In addition, a washing machine appliance with features for assisting with removing articles from a sidewall of a basket of the washing machine appliance would be useful.